


Sweet and Salty

by Find_me_lost_in_a_library



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_me_lost_in_a_library/pseuds/Find_me_lost_in_a_library
Summary: A poem about the effects of abusive friendships because not all toxic people date





	Sweet and Salty

Sweet & Salty 

I don’t like toffee popcorn,  
The way molasses coat the treat  
in a shell of candied deceit.  
Caramel cages my canines, seizing control of well worn vocal chords   
Maybe I’m being dramatic   
I mean,I can’t see anyone else blunderously bleat about someone so sweet,  
So maybe its me?   
Toffee is kind to everyone else,  
One doe-eyed simper;the crowd simply melts.  
Acquaintances,aloofness tangible,tower above me in a court trial of life,  
Judge my sins from a bias book.   
Slam me back to the shadows,  
Back to her saccharine smirks  
Every time I try to escape,the world barres it’s doors  
Lockdown: the confinement of prisoners to their cells

Toffee is a social chameleon,embracing her colours-  
flitting between groups as if she were a archaic film reel.  
Somedays she is as sweet as she looks;  
That burst of delightful candy on your tastebuds,  
-As confectionary fireworks ignite behind your eyes-  
Fondant in the form of tight embraces; coursing compliments   
Ebb from her cherry chapstick lips  
Her words leave charismatic kisses trailing to your heart.   
Pure electrified energy bubbling up from cavernous chasms. Do you feel loved yet?  
For she is the docile warmth of the mute sun that rises,   
For she is a summers eve,calm and mellow  
Lockdown:typically in order to regain control during a riot. 

When they tell you her love is fire,  
They mean she will ignite you from the inside out,   
a crackling inferno dancing in your watery irises.   
Some days she lets the sour saltiness seep into her smile;  
Toxic waste oozes from her pores,  
Citric acid lines the razor blade that is her tongue  
She will lick your wounds for free.  
Waxy zest protects her bitter bite   
Until the day toffee boils over,spitting acrid words;  
The sting of salt triggering an assault of addictive adrenaline,  
Showing you you are alive  
For she is a deafening silence: wonderfully awful and bittersweet.  
Lockdown:a state of isolation 

She begs you to stay with doleful eyes and a perfected pout.   
It’s beautiful to watch. How she backs you into a cage   
Trapped in a prison that you are free to leave  
The only walls that lock you down are her laconic hums breathed into the shell of your ear.  
Don’t let yourself sink into the chambers of her hollow heart  
Don’t let yourself drown in the burning heat of her love  
For you are better than that.  
Grab onto the cuffs of the friends you blindly chased away. Apologise.   
Hold them close and let them open your eyes again against a augmented world  
Bathe in the afterglow of freedom   
Lockdown:a protocol preventing anything from leaving an area


End file.
